Kiss goodbye
by pbcbyh
Summary: kenyamanan dan kemanisan itu semua berubah pada sehun,penyakit leukimia menyerangnya hingga harus kehilangan segalanya.


·

· Length:oneshoot

· Genre: romance,hurt,sad

· Rating: M

· Main cast :

· Oh sehun

· Member EXO –slide-

· Oc: Choi Chun U

Disclaimer: FF ini murni buatan saya imajinasi saya. pemain milik tuhan,sm,orangtua, dan sehun punya saya*digaplok*. ff pertama yang memakai saya ingetin rate M itu bukan cuma hal yang menjurus,tapi bisa dari ucapan,kata-kata dan yang lainnya yang berhubungan dengan DEWASA. ff ini author buat ga di edit ulang jadi yaaaaaaa kalo ada kata ilang atau typo maaf banget..soalnya author kepepet waktunya,maklumin kurikulum salahkan saya karna baru kelas 10,jadi kan banyak tugas..belum bisa bandel di kelas 10 T.T, dan kalo ada yang liat ff ini di blog,itu blog saya.'Renisa Oh'. okay baca ne!^^

Summary: _ini yang terakhir uie../apa maksudmu?/aku selalu dihatimu walau aku tak akan tampak/hentikan omong kosongmu!dan apa maksudmu surat ini?dan mengatakan ini kenangan yang terakhir?!buang omong kosong ini sehun!/malam ini indah bukan karna adanya bulan yang menyinari dan bukan pula karna bintang yang menghiasi,tapi karna malam ini adalah malam aku ingin melamarmu uie../darah!apa itu darah yeobo?!/jaga dirimu yeobo.. saranghae oh chun u,ingat aku selalu dihatimu dan jaga cheonsa kita baik-baik/andwe! Jangan!jangan saat ini!jangan .. aku tak ingin ini terjadi._

_IT'S KISS GOODBYE_

-kissgoodbye-

Sehun menjalani hubungan dengan chun u sudah selama lima tahun, chun u bukanlah tipe ideal sehun namun sehun adalah tipe ideal chun u, mereka merasakan hal yang sama saat duduk dibangku kedua senior high school, sehun menyukai cokelat chun u menyukai vanilla,sehun menyukai dance chun u menyukai menyanyi,sehun seorang fashionista sedangkan chun u tak pernah memikirkan fashion ia hanya mengikuti alur mode dunia saat ini namu tidak sefanatic sehun. Itu tak dipermasalahkan oleh mereka berdua dan tetap menjalani hal sebagai sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

Dimalam itu sehun merasa lelah sangat lelah,bernafas lebih cepat,dan merasakan nyeri pada tulang dan persendian,juga mengalami pendarahan,semua itu ia rasakan semenjak 2 tahun lalu. Dan malam ini pula hasil laboratorium keluar, dokter itu mengatakan kepada sehun bahwa dari semua hasil lab menyatakan sehun positif terkena kanker darah mielositik kronik stadium lanjut ciri yang dialami sehun dan hasil lab semakin menguatkan keadaan bahwa sehun positif terkena kanker darah mielositik kronik,hal ini hanya diketahui oleh keluarga sehun termasuk kakaknya joonmyeon. Sehun sengaja tak memberi tahu chun u ia tak ingin membuat gadis itu mencemaskan dirinya dan menganggu pekerjaan yang sedang ia tekuni saat ini.

-kissgoodbye-

Sudah delapan bulan semenjak kejadian sehun mengetahui hal itu dan semakin buruk keadaannya namun ia tak pernah berhenti untuk mengobati penyakitnya untuk menyambung hidupnya. Setiap chun u bertanya obat apa yang sehun konsumsi setiap hari dan untuk apa sehun tak mau menemuinya di tanggal enambelas setiap bulannya. Namun sehun selalu berkata ini hanya obat anemia dan tentang tanggal itu sehun selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, chun u sempat berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang sehun tak mau menemuinya ditanggal tersebut karna chun u berfikir sehun memiliki kekasih baru,sehun selalu menepis pikiran negative kekasihnya itu. Malam ini mereka pergi keluar bersama untuk makan malam sekaligus merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke enam tahun.

"bagaimana syuting saat ini?apa melelahkan?"Tanya sehun sambil mengendalikan mobil

"ne,tapi aku akan menikmatinya seperti katamu"jawab chun u dengan tersenyum manis

"bagaimana di perusahaan appamu?apa kau sebagai direktur yang baik?"Tanya chun u

"hm,baik.. walaupun tak sesuai dengan mimpiku"jawab sehun dengan mimik wajah yang berubah

"sehunnie~ aku juga tak sesuai dengan mimpiku.."balas chun u mencoba mengembalikan wajah sehun yang ceria

"ne, sekarang ayo kita makan"ajak sehun segera berlari keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk chun u

"ayo turun tuan putri"seru sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"eoh?ada keajaiban apa ini?terakhir kau melakukan ini saat kita makan malam pertama kita jadian."Tanya chun u dan segera membalars uluran tangan sehun

"aih apa salah?"Tanya sehun sambil mengenggam erat tangan chun u erat

"ani..hanya saja-"ucapan chun u menggantung dan membuat sehun menghadapnya

"hanya saja apa?"Tanya sehun membuat chun u juga berpaling menghadapnya

"kau sangat romantic malam ini chagi"bisik chun u tepat ditelinga sehun dan meninggalkan hembusan kecil sehingga membuat sehun berfikiran yang tidak wajar.

"hentikan chun u ini bukan bermain drama"dengan cepat chun u mengembalikan posisi kepalanya dan tertawa

"arraseo hunnie~"balas chun u dan melangkahkan kaki bersama dengan sehun dan tak lupa pula tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan kanan sehun dan tangan kanannya memeluk lengan sehun

Sehun yang merasakan hal itu seperti ingin menangis, karna ia merasa hidupnya tak akan lama untuk bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Mereka berdua sengaja duduk pada outdoor di belakang restoran itu, tentu dengan bookingan atas nama tuan oh, malam ini sengaja sehun memaksa chun u untuk memakai pakaian semi formal long dress yang ia berikan sebelum malam ini,sebenarnya tanpa memaksa chun u akan senang hati memakainya karna ia menyukai baju itu. Sehun juga sama memakai tuxedo abu-abu, kontras dengan semi formal long dresses silver milik chun u, rambut blondenya sengaja ia sanggul dan diberi aksesoris bungan pada pinggirnya, sedangkan sehun menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dan menampakan sosok wibawa dirinya, sangat cocok seperti sepasang suami-istri muda yang ideal.

"malam ini tidak banyak bintang"ucap chun u memecahkan keheningan

"ne,bulan malam ini indah bukan?"Tanya sehun sambil menatap ke atas

"ne bulan sabit"jawab chun u dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sehun berkata dalam hatinya bahwa ini saatnya

"ekhm,choi chun u.."ucap sehun

"ne?"jawab chun u tanpa melihat sehun

"lihat ke arahku" suruh sehun dan chun u melihat kearah sehun

Chu. Hal itulah yang sehun lakukan hanya mengecup dan sekejap sehun menarik dirinya kebangkunya lagi

"itu yang terakhir uie~"lanjut sehun

"apa maksudmu?"Tanya chun u

"kalau jika aku sudah tiada,kamu harus ingat bahwa aku selalu dihatimu walau aku tak akan tampak" ucap sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan chun u

"apa maksudmu sehunnie?aku benci kata-kata itu"omel chun u

"ini bacalah"suruh sehun sambil menyodorkan secarik amplop

"apa ini?"Tanya chun u

"bukalah chagi"suruh sehun

Dengan segera chun u membacanya

_"__to my lovely melody._

_Kamu adalah melody terindahku choi chun u..Cintaku telah mati, tercabik-cabik, terasa sakit dan menyiksa. Malam ini aku merasa hanya sendiri sayang, entah mengapa. Seperti kelopak bunga yang terjatuh, tubuhmu terasa sangat jauh. Pantulan bayanganku di cermin terlihat tiada. Hatiku mengiringimu, Aku tak bisa menolak benang takdir. Walaupun aku berteriak dan berteriak memanggilmu kau tak akan mendengarnya._

_Bukankah kita saling mencinta? Bagiku hanya ada dirimu,__Terlihat walau mata terpejam, Terdengar walau mata tertutup, Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Kamu Orang yang menerangi dalam hidupku yang gelap, Orang yang sungguh berharga, Walau hari terus berlalu, rindu semakin membesar, Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpamu. Bahkan jika aku terlahir lagi aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Ingatlah kenangan kita yang lain dan ini kenangan terakhir kita"_

"hentikan omong kosongmu!dan apa maksud surat ini?dan mengatakan ini kenangan yang terakhir?!buang omong kosong ini sehun!" omel chun u

"itu benar bukan omong kosong"jawab sehun dengan nada lembut

"aku muak dengan ini semua! Jika kau ingin merayakan hari jadi kita yang keenam dengan bertengkar lebih baik tidak usah!aku pergi."ucap chun u seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan sudah mulai mengayunkan kakinya

Tangan sehun Menahan tangan mungil chun u, sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan memutar badan chun u untuk menghadap ke belakang, semua tamu disitu tentu masih memandangi mereka.

"uie..malam ini aku tak ingin membuatmu bosan ataupun marah. malam ini indah bukan karna adanya bulan yang menyinari dan bukan pula karna bintang yang menghiasi,tapi karna malam ini adalah malam aku ingin melamarmu uie.."jelas sehun yang mulai merendahkan tingginya agar lebih pendek dari chun u

"will you marry me?life with me?loving me no matter what happen?and always in my side?"ucap sehun lembut dan mulai mengeluarkan kotak hitam kecil itu, sehun membuka kotak itu dengan pasti dan perlahan yang menampilkan cincin emas dengan sebutir berlian,sederhana namun sangat berarti.

"I do."jawab chun u mantap, sehun memakaikan cincin pada jari manis kiri chun u, sederhana memang tapi memiliki arti yang banyak untuk mereka berdua,walau mereka bergelimang harta mereka tak ingin membuang semua itu untuk hal yang tidak ada gunanya, malam itu mereka habiskan dengan bersama-sama menemani bintang dan bulan yang berjaga pada langit malam, perbincangan ringan dan konyol mereka lakukan, bagi mereka tidak ada hal yang sebahagia ini,bahagia karna bersama dan saling melengkapi, bukan karna kulit sehun lebih putih dari chun u bukan karna fisik. Tapi karna segalanya mereka lengkapi untuk menjadi hal yang sempurna.

-kissgoodbye-

Enam bulan sudah mereka habiskan waktu bersama sebagai sepasang suami-istri, sehun memang bukan tipical lelaki romantic tapi ia selalu berjanji akan melindungi dan menyayangi chun u bagaimana keadaannya. Sehun tidak ingin berjanji akan selalu mencintainya karna menurut sehun cinta dan benci itu tipis, sedangkan menyayangi memiliki arti yang sangat dalam. Dibulan ini chun u mengandung janinnya yang berumur empat bulan,kata-kata manis,kata-kata cinta tidak hentinya sehun ucapkan kepada chun u dan juga anaknya, bualan manis dilirihkan sehun. tapi sehun selalu berkata itu bukan bualan palsu itu nyata, sesuatu yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan dengan berbagai cara, dan selama itu pula sehun menutup penyakitnya. Masih sama seperti dulu sehun akan meminum obat dan akan pulang larut saat tanggal enambelas,kanker semakin mengerogoti tubuhnya,sumsum tulangnya sudah mulai hancur,takaran obat dan tambahan obat semakin banyak,jadwal terapinya semakin ketat, tugas kantor menumpuk, berangkat pagi dan pulang sore, penat,lelah pikiran ingin mengakhiri segalanya selalu terlintas dipikirannya, kenaikan pangkat sebagai CEO bukan hal mudah untuk sehun dan untuk siapapun, semua kelelahan,kepenatan itu hilang. saat chun u membukakan ia pintu dan mengecup pipinya,memasak untuknya,menyiapkan keperluannya. Sehun selalu bilang kepada chun u untuk tidak bekerja berat dan menyewa maid saja namun chun u selalu membantahnya dan selalu berkata bahwa ini tugas seorang istri, dan sehun hanya menghela nafas dan selalu berkata tanpa pernah bosan mengingatkan istrinya agar tidak terlalu lelah.

Pagi ini sehun berangkat agak siang karna hari ini luhan sang manager yang akan mengatur hampir seluruh pekerjaannya,tentu dibantu kakaknya yang berada di posisi direktur, dan sehun tidak ingin bangun pagi saat ini ia ingin tidur sampai lelahnya hilang ,itu tidak akan terjadi sehun tau itu karna istrinya pasti akan membangunkannya.

"ireona,ireona,ireona.. hey cold prince"seru chun u sambil menusuk pelan pipi sehun

"eeughh lima menit lagi uie~"lenguh sehun dan menarik selimutnya lagi

"kau tak mau bangun yeobo?tak mau ne?"Tanya chun u lembut

"ne.. kau mengerti bukan?"Tanya sehun tanpa membuka matanya

"sangat yeobo.."jawab chun u lembut

Sehun mulai memasuki alam mimpinya namun hal itu tertunda saat mendengar istrinya seperti sedang berbicara,sehun membalikan badannya dan membuka matanya perlahan untuk memastika sedang apa dia, tentu chun u sedang menelfon namun ia tak tau dengan siapa.

_"__haha kau ini masih sama seperti dulu oppa,tak pernah berubah masih menjadi happy virus."_oceh chun u yang duduk dipinggir ranjangnya

"…"

_"__apa?!kau sedang di seoul?"_sentak chun u yang reflek menegakkan tubuhnya

"…."

_"__bertemu?dimana?"_Tanya chun u yang tak sadar sehun sedang melihat kearahnya

"…"

_"__baiklah!ah!bogoshipeo oppa.. aku tak sabar,aku ingin segera jam sepuluh tibaa~"_ucap chun u dengan nada manja

"….."

"_jinjja?aigoo~bawalah ia juga nanti_"kata chun u yang masih polosnya tak menyadari sehun sudah mulai merangkak mendekatinya

"…"

"_ne.. annyeong~"_ tutup chun u, ia membalikan kepalanya kebelakang ia ta mendapati suaminya,saat ia membalikan kepalanya ketempat semula sontak ia memundurkan punggunya kebelakang,karna suaminya tiba tiba ada dihadapannya

"apa itu caramu mencoba membangunkanku?"Tanya sehun selidik

"eoh?apa maksudmu?"Tanya chun u balik berpura-pura polos,padahal dalam hati chun u merasa senang karna rencananya sukses untuk membangunkan sehun.

"mencoba membuatku cemburu ne?"Tanya sehun lagi tanpa menghilangkan aura dinginnya

"ani.."jawab chun u yang mulai berjalan menuju lemari pakaian

"tadi itu mantan kekasihmu bukan?"Tanya sehun langsung

"lantas ada apa?ia hanya mantan sehunnie~"jawab chun u

"apa ia masih menjadi model di jerman?"Tanya sehun yang mulai melangkah mendekat ke chun u

"ne,dan sekarang ia akan bekerja disini juga. Ahh jinjja aku merindukannya"ucap chun u polos

"ada yang mengenang masa lalunya"balas sehun yang mulai memeluk chun u dari belakang

"aku tak ada perasaan lagi dengannya yeobo~"jawab chun u sambil mengenggam tangan sehun yang berada di pertengahan perut buncitnya

"apa kau yakin?"Tanya sehun cemas sambil menundukan kepalanya dilekukan leher chun u.

Chun u membalikan badannya dan kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi sehun, ia menatap sehun intens.

"hei,jika aku masih ada perasaan padanya sampai saat ini aku akan menunggu chanyeol oppa pulang dan menikah dengannya lalu memiliki anak darinya, tapi?apa?hm?apa kau tau?"Tanya chun u menggantung, sehun menggeleng

"itu tandanya ia bukan yang terbaik untuk aku,tuhan menunjukan hal yang lebih baik dan pantas untukku yaitu dirimu sehun, seorang oh sehun yang menjadi suami serta ayah dari aegya kita, so.. trust me and always stand in my heart,and in my side"jelas chun u yang dibalas pelukan hangat di pagi itu, mereka bukan pasangan romantis, mereka bukan romeo dan Juliet,mereka bukan peterpan dan wendy, mereka hanya pasangan biasa yang saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

-kissgoodbye-

Malam ini ruang makan itu hanya diisi oleh dua insan yang saling menyayangi itu, chun u curiga dengan pesan kakak sehun saat malam lusa yang lalu, yang mengingatkan esok di tanggal enambelas sehun tidak boleh untuk melewatkan terapinya. Chun u curiga dengan hal aneh ini, sehun semakin menambah obat dan takarannya, malam ini chun u menyembunyikan obat itu agar sehun menjelaskan semua hal mengganjal ini,chun u tau sehun sedang menutupi seasuatu darinya semenjak dari mereka berpacaran, dari kondisi terlihat sehun semakin berbeda, saat malam kemarin luhan menelfon ke rumah menanyakan apa ada sehun dirumah atau tidak,dan menanyakan kemana sehun, tentu saja chun u bingung. jelas-jelas suaminya berangkat ke kantor dan mengapa bertanya seperti itu.

"yeobo apa kau melihat obatku?"Tanya sehun sambil membuka laci-laci kitchen setnya

"obat?yang mana?terlalu banyak obatmu"jawab chun u yang meperhatikan kemana langkah tubuh suaminya

"semuanya yeobo…"keluh sehun yang tanpa henti membuka lemari-lemari kitchen setnya

Sehun gelisah,panik,karna kemarin malam dan tadi pagi sampai sekarang ia lupa meminum obatnya karna sibuknya ia hari ini, sehun sangat ketergantungan dengan obat itu,darah mulai mengalir kebawah bibirnya, sehun menyadari hal itu langsung menutupi daerah hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya

"memangnya itu obat apa hm?hanya obat anemiamu huh?mengapa bertambah banyak?dan apa maksud pesan dari joonmyeon oppa lusa yang lalu untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa besok kau ada terapi?chek-up apa huh? Lalu kemana kau kemarin?luhan oppa menelfon kemari mencarimu"Tanya chun u berbondong menyerbu sehun yang sedang membelakanginya

"tentu itu obat anemia ku bertambah karna anjuran dokter,dan soal joonmyeon hyung ia salah kirim. Dan luhan menelfon kemari? Tentu aku dikantor seharian mungkin ia tak melihatku" jelas sehun yang mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi

"apa begini kau sekarang hm? Berbicara tanpa menghargai lawan bicara?"Tanya chun u ketus

"ani,aku hanya ingin segera ke kamar mandi"jawab sehun sambil berbalik menghadap chun u

"untuk apa kau menutupi setengah wajahmu dengan tanganmu huh?singkirkan itu jika kau menghargai lawan bicaramu!"seru chun u yang sudah terlihat muak dengan kebohongan sehun

"aku hanya flu,ingusku keluar"jawab sehun yang berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya

"untuk apa ke kamar mandi?ini ada tisu"balas chun u sambil mengangkat kotak tisu

"jika aku membuang disini kau akan mual"jawab sehun panik

"haha. apa suami ku ini sudah melupakan hal tentangku?aku bukanlah orang yang mudah mual yeobo" sehun kewalahan, darah mengalir lagi dari hidungnya, tentu ia tidak lupa tentang itu ia tidak lupa dengan segalanya tentang istrinya itu, sekarang apa yang harus sehun lakukan untuk menutupi hal ini

"aku ingat tentang itu, sudah lupakan. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi,jika kau tau obatku dimana taruh diatas meja dan segeralah kau tidur"balas sehun dan segera memasuki kamar mandi, namun ia lupa untuk mengunci pintu,ia hanya fokus untuk membersihkan dan mencoba menghentikan darahnya. Ia ingin menelfon hyungnya namun handphonenya berada di kamarnya, ia segera membasuh daerah hidung dan mulutnya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"yeobo!"teriak chun u,sontak sehun terkejut dan reflex mundur beberapa langkah

"apa?mengapa?ada yang salah?"Tanya chun u polos dan mengerjap imut

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?sejak kapan kau disini?"Tanya balik sehun

"menunggumu"jawab chun u santai

"tak biasanya"lirih sehun dan mengalih pandangannya. Sehun tak menyadari darah segar tersebut keluar lagi dari hidungnya secara perlahan

"astaga!darah!apa itu darah yeobo?huh?!"teriak chun u yang kaget akan darah tiba-tiba itu

"huh?"sontak sehun langsung menutup hidungnya lagi

"itu darah bukan?apa tadi itu yang kau tutupi dariku huh?kau ada apa?apa ada hal yang aku tak tahu huh?jawab oh sehun!jawab!"maki chun u

"aku hanya kelelahan chunnie~"jawab sehun

"apa yang akan kau tutupi lagi ha?apa?!kau menganggapku apa sehun?!istrimu atau bukan!ah!haha! kau kemarin tak ada di kantor karna kau berkencan dengan yeoja barumu huh?haha arraseo sehun arra. Aku memang bukan tipemu. Carilah yeoja yang banyak sepuasmu. Dan tutupi itu dariku,bohongi diriku sesuka otakmu sehun."maki dan lirih chun u, airmata itu sudah mengalir sejak tadi,ia merasa tak ada gunanya,chun u hanya ingin sehun tak menutupi apapun darinya tak perlu ada yang harus dibohongi karna mereka adalah satu sekarang menjadi satu yang utuh, itu menurut chun u. ini hanya kesalah pahaman dan efek lelah dan sensitive chun u sebagai ibu hamil yang membuat emosinya tak bisa ia kendalikan, sehun tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia ingin membantah semua tuduhan chun u yang diberikan kepadanya tapi ia tak bisa. Entah kenapa.

_BRRAKK _pintu kamar itu chun u banting sekeras mungkin seakan-akan semua ini adalah salah pintu dan pintulah tempat pembalasan amarahnya. Sehun menatap kosong pintu itu dan mulai mengambil langkah lebih dekat dengan pintu kamarnya,ia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya bila ia tidak meberitahu yang sebenarnya,ia tahu ini adalah kesalahannya karna membohongi istrinya. Knop pintu sehun putar, namun hasilnya nihil sepertinya dikunci oleh chun u,sehun menghela nafas pelan dan mengetuk pintu selembut mungkin, sehun berusaha untuk membujuk chun u untuk mebuka pintunya namun kekerasan kepala chun u memang tak bisa ia bantah dan sehun berfikir mungkin kali ini chun u ingin menenangkan dirinya, sehun berbalik ke ruang makan dan meminum obatnya secara perlahan, sehun lelah harus bergulat dengan obat tiap harinya. Dan malam ini sehun terlelap di ruang tamu di temani dengan suara televisi yang tak sengaja tak ia matikan

-kissgoodbye-

Chun u terbangun dari tidurnya, jam dinding menunjukan pukul lima dini hari. Ia terlelap karna saking lelahnya menangis saat malam tadi, ia berjalan keluar dan membuka pintu perlahan, pagi sunyi sekali maksudnya hanya terdengar suara telivisi dari ruang keluarga, chun u bingung dan berfikir mungkin sehun sudah bangun dan bersiap ke kantor. Namun semua dugaan chun u salah saat ia melihat suaminya tertidur di atas sofa, chun u menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia beranjak ke dapur dan membuat sarapan untuk suaminya ia sengaja tak ingin mebangunkan suaminya dan ia tak ingin membuat keributan dan pada akhirnya akan membangunkan suaminya, pagi ini chun u hanya membuat beberapa helai roti dengan selai coklat dan tambahan susu. Entah kenapa chun u ingin sehun memakan makanan dipagi ini yang seperti itu,chun u beranjak ke kamar dan menyiapkan setelan pakaian kerja sehun, chun u ingat kalau sehun tidak bisa merapikan dasinya sendiri, jadi pagi ini chun u hanya menyiapkan dasi langsung pakai agar sehun tidak perlu repot.

Tak lama knop pintu terputar menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang membukanya, chun u segera bergegas membaringkan dirinya lagi di atas kasur dan menarik selimutnya asal. Nampak diujung pintu suaminya sedang berdiri tegap dengan tatapan sayu dengan raut wajah yang dapat dibaca bahwa ia lelah sangat lelah walau sudah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"chunnie~ kamu sudah bangun hm?"Tanya suara yang terdengar serak itu, seraya berjalan mencoba mendudukan dirinya di samping tubuh yang sedang membelakanginya itu.

"…" hening tak ada jawaban, chun u merapatkan matanya kuat-kuat karna mendengar suara kaki itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya

"kau belum bangun ne? pasti sangat lelah.."ucap sehun yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir ranjang

"…"sama seperti tadi hening masih menyelimuti mereka.

"hhh~ bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya chunnie~?hm? eottokhae? Terlalu panjang sangat panjang chunnie jika aku ceritakan.. tapi aku akan menceritakannya sesuai kemauanmu dan aku fikir mungkin ini juga saatnya aku harus mengakuinya."ucap sehun menggantung chun u berkata dalam hati 'mengakuinya?apa maksudnya ia bermain dengan wanita lain?bagaimana bisa sehun..bagaimana bisa..?'

"aku mengakui apa yang dikatakan luhan benar aku tak ada di kantor saat itu, di hari itu aku pergi ke rumah sakit untuk meminta dan menebus resep obat untuk penyakitku, dan yang dikatakan joonmyeon hyung itu benar pula.. setiap tanggal enambelas aku memang harus menjalankan terapiku..aku pulang dari kantor dan segera ke rumah sakit untuk menjalankan terapiku chunnie~ aku.. aku.. mengidap penyakit-" kata-kata sehun menggantung, tangannya berhenti mengelus kepala chun u, membuat chun u menelan salivanya saat mendengar penuturan sehun yang menggantung

"aku mengidap penyakit kanker darah mielositik kronik. Dan aku sudah memasuki tahap stadium lanjut kau tau apa itu? Stadium lanjut adalah stadium dua sampai tiga. Obat dan jadwal terapiku semakin banyak dan diperketat,sum-sum tulangku sudah mulai hancur chunnie~aku memasuki stadium tiga, Tubuhku ada benjolan yang semakin parah.. ginjal dan jantungku mulai membengkak karna penyakit ini chunnie.. anemia ku semakin parah chunnie.. hidupku tak akan lama chunnie.. aku hanya menyayangimu dan anak kita.. jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Karna bukan itu yang terjadi.. dan kau tau?benjolan yang parah itu adalah getah bening dan limpa.. semua menggerogotiku chunnie.. apa kau tak mengetahuinya? Rambutku ini palsu, rambutku telah rontok. Aku pergi kekantor hanya untuk mengecek kerja karyawanku dan menyerahkan semuanya ke joonmyeon hyung dan luhan. hanya mereka yang aku andalkan sekarang chunnie.. setelahnya aku pergi kerumah sakit untuk menajalankan terapiku dan hal lainnya untuk mengobati sedikit rasa sakit ini"jelas sehun panjang lebar, sehun tak menangkap sudut mata chun u yang sudah mengalir air,chun u menangis batapa bodohnya ia yang tak menyadari segala hal tentang suaminya betapa bodohnya ia yang memercayai suaminya yang sedang berbohong kepadanya,ia menuduh sehun telah bermain di belakangnya, ia juga ingin marah pada sehun karna membohongi dirinya dari hal sebesar ini.

"aku sangat menyayangi dirimu..walau aku sudah tiada nantinya aku harap kamu tak akan mengubah perasaan kamu ne?jaga anak kita baik-baik dan didik dia menjadi anak yang berguna.. saranghae~"ucap sehun lalu mengecup lembut kening chun u.

"wae sehun?wae?" lirih chun u membuat sehun segera menarik kepalanya. Sehun diam tak menjawab

"kau tega membohongiku selama ini?sampaikau sudah stadium tiga kau baru memberi tau aku?!"nada tinggi mulai menggelegar di pagi itu, sehun hanya menunduk tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"mianhe"hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, hanya itu yang bisa sehun sebutkan saat ini. beribu-ribu maaf dan berjuta-juta maaf walau ia tau itu tak bisa membuat reda segera amarah dari istrinya

"lupakan. Bersiaplah ke kantor, hari ini aku akan ikut ke kantormu"jawab chun u membuat sehun membelalakan matanya,karna biasanya chun u tidak akan mau pergi ke kantornya jika tidak ada hal penting atau mengantarkan berkas sehun yang tertinggal.

-kissgoodbye-

Lima bulan setelah kejadian itu sehun hampir setiap hari menjalani terapinya,ia sudah melepas rambut palsunya, chun u selalu menemani kemana sehun pergi dan apa yang sehun inginkan sehun berkata kepada hyungnya bahwa jika ia telah tiada joonmyeon akan menggantikannya dan sehun selalu memperingatkan kepada hyung dan kakak iparnya untuk selalu menjaga dan menyayangi chun u bagaimana keadaannya,tentu joonmyeon dan kakak iparnya menuruti semuanya dengan senang hati.

Bulan ini adalah bulan yang ditunggu oleh sehun dan chun u bulan ke Sembilan dimana chun u mengandung anak mereka namun belum ada tanda-tanda chun u untuk melahirkan. sehun semakin protective terhadap chun u,mereka membelikan perlengkapan bayi dengan lengkap tanpa ada yang tertinggal warna-warni barang-barang bayi memenuhi rumah mereka,tentu sehun yang paling sibuk untuk menyusun segalanya. Sampai pada malam itu keadaan sehun memburuk ia mengalami sesak nafas dan terjatuh lemas, chun u segera menghubungi ambulance dan keluarga sehun tentunya, ia sangat panik.

Katil itu membawa tubuh sehun pergi kedalam ruang ICU, deras airmata chun u tak bisa ia hentikan dengan mudahnya, keluarga sehun sudah datang, eomma sehun terus menguatkan chun u, sedangkan joonmyeon dan appa sehun hanya bisa terdiam dan berdoa untuk kesembuhan untuk adik serta anak. Jongin,zi tao,luhan juga sudah tiba. jongin dan zi tao hanya bisa berdoa dan berdoa untuk keselamatan sahabat semasa di bangku senior high school dulu hingga sekarang,luhan mencoba untuk ikut menenangkan chun u dan berdoa. Dua jam berlalu, dokter keluar dari ruangan itu yang membuat orang yang menunggu diluar sana segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"eottokhae? Keadaannya bagaimana?"Tanya eomma sehun tidak sabar

"mianhe,sehun telah memasuki stadium akhir yang hanya bisa dikurangi rasa sakitnya dengan hal yang sama seperti dulu, dan ia harus dirawat dahulu untuk istirahat yang maksimal"jelas dokter

"ia masih bisa bertahankan?"Tanya jongin

"kami tak bisa memastikannya, semua sudah diatur oleh tuhan"jawab sang dokter.

Katil sehun telah diubah, ruangan sehun telah dipindah,baiya administrasi telah dibayar. Kini namja itu hanya tertidur dengan masker oksigen diwajah tampannya, selang infuse setia menancap di nadinya, kabel pengukur detak jantungnya juga setia di dada bidangnya. Dipinggir katil, wanita itu terus menangis mengenggam erat tangan namja yang sangat ia cintai dan sayangi, berulang kali ia mengecup tangan lemah itu. Kata-kata manis tiada ia hentikan dari mulut mungilnya itu,doa selalu ia panjatkan. Eomma sehun merasa iba dengan kondisi menantunya,tak dapat ia pungkiri ia ikut menitikkan air mata,ia merasa sedih dengan kondisi anak bungsunya dengan menantunya,appa sehun mencoba menenangkan istrinya. Jongin,zi tao,dan luhan hanya bisa menahan airmata mereka,sedangkan joonmyeon?ia pergi dari ruangan sehun,ia tak bisa melihat adiknya harus mengalami hal berat itu,menangis?tentu joonmyeon menangis,sehun adalah segalanya untuk joonmyeon.

-kissgoodbye-

Hari ini chun u memulai paginya seperti biasa,menyuapi sarapan yang lembut kepada suami tercintanya dan dilahap dengan senang hati oleh suaminya.

"aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat anak kita chunnie~"rengek sehun

"sedikit lagi sehun,bersabarlah..aku belum merasa ingin melahirkan"balas chun u yang membantu sehun untuk minum

"aku selalu melakukannya"ucap sehun dengan pout bibirnya

"ckckck.. bagaimana kau akan menjadi ayah jika kau masih memasang tampang manja itu hm?"goda chun u

"aishh jinjja. Arraseo arraseo."gerutu sehun dan segera mengambil posisi untuk tidur, ia ngantuk sekali hari ini karna tadi malam ia kurang tidur.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah masuk waktu makan malam,namun sehun enggan membuka matanya untuk makan,sehun melewatkan makan siangnya tadi dan chun u tidak ingin sehun akan meninggalkan makan malamnya. Chun u membangunkan sehun dengan perlahan dengan kelembutan sebagai seorang istri sebagai seorang wanita,namun tetap sama sehun enggan membuka matanya,chun u mulai merasa tidak enak ia mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak,alat pengukur detak jantung sehun mulai menjadi garis yang datar,alat pembantu bernafas sehun mulai berbunyi nyaring dengan nada yang sama,airmata chun u sudah deras ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan ia hanya menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan tangan sehun tangan yang satu lagi ia alihkan ke tombol pemanggil dokter,ia terus mengulangi menekan tombol itu tiada bosan dan henti,mulutnya terus mengatakan jebal-jebal-jebal dan begitu seterusnya,hingga orang yang ia tunggu datang, dokter beserta suster segera mengecek sehun,chun u menunggu sedikit jauh dari mereka,bibirnya tiada hentinya memanjatkan doa,chun u sudah menghubungi keluarga sehun dan mereka sedang di jalan saat ini,airmata itu tak mau berhenti dari mata indah chun u bola mata coklatnya selalu berlapis oleh tumpukan air, suster meminta chun u keluar dan menunggu diluar ruangan itu. chun u hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan sang suster demi suaminya,terlihat dari kaca pintu badan sehun terbanting kebawah dan terangkat keatas akibat alat kejut jantung tersebut.

"chun u!"suara itu menginstrupsi kegiatan chun u, terlihat dari kejauhan eomma dan appa sehun serta joonmyeon yang berlari lebih dulu

"oppa..sehun oppa,eothokkae?hiks,bagaimana jika nanti sehun pergi meninggalkan aku oppa?huh?hiks lalu bagaimana nasibku dan anakku nanti oppa…hiks"chun u menangis tersedu-sedu dengan isakan yang tiada hentinya

"sstt.. chagi.. buang pikiran burukmu itu ne?sehun pasti berjuang untuk kita..uljima"intrupsi eomma sehun sambil mengelus surai lembut chun u

"eomma..ne..eomma..hiks"jawab chun u lemah,dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berbicara,bergerak,ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mengelus perut besarnya

-kissgoodbye-

Dua jam kemudian dokter keluar dan melepas masker yang menutupi wajahnya

"siapa istrinya?"Tanya sang dokter,dengan semangat chun u langsung berdiri dan mendekati sang dokter

"ne,saya sendiri,ada apa dengannya?"Tanya chun u tidak sabar

"sehun sangat kuat,ia tersadar dari kritisnya,dan meminta istri serta ibunya masuk"ucap dokter yang membuat gerakan chun u segera menerobos pintu itu dan tampaklah sang suami dengan berbagai selang ditubuhnya

"sehun!"teriak chun u membuat sehun tersenyum lemah

"yeobo….jangan tinggalkan aku ne? ,bertahanlah kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini"lirih chun u sambil memeluk sehun walau agak sulit karna perut dan badan sehun yang lemah

"apa aku bisa?hehh..a-aku..sudah stadium akhir yeobo.."ucap sehun disela-sela tarikan nafasnya yang sesak

"jangan berbicara begitu!kau bisa oh sehun!hiks..jangan berkata begitu lagi..hiks..arraseo?"omel chun u

"chun u a-aku..hehh..tak bisa bertahan…hehh..lebih..l-lama..hehh..lagi..hehh jaga dirimu hehh.. yeobo.. saranghae oh chun u hehh..,ingat! aku hehh.. selalu dihatimu hehh.. dan jaga cheonsa kita baik-baik"pinta sehun sembari mengelus perut besar chun u

"selamat tinggal..hehh..eomma..hehh,hyung,appa hehh dan yeobo..saranghae~"ucap sehun lemah dan mulai menggulaikan kepalanya

Chun u segera meraup bibir sehun, melumatnya semakin dalam,disisa nafas sehun ia berusaha membalasnya dengan tenaga yang tersisa,ciuman itu lama,airmata menghujani pipi sehun akibat tetesan airmata chun u,semua kenangan sehun dan chun u berputar dalam fikiran chun u,saat tuhan mempertemukan sehun pertama kali dengannya,saat sehun berakata tidak akan mau mengenal yeoja seperti dirinya,saat sehun diam-diam memperhatikannya,saat sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya,saat konflik pertama kali datang ke hubungannya,saat sehun yang sedih karna tak bisa menjadi seorang boyband,saat sehun mendukungnya untuk masuk ke dunia per-fliman,saat sehun depresi akibat dia akan diangkat menjadi CEO,saat sehun melamarnya di malam manis itu,saat ia tahu bahwa ia mengandung anaknya dengan sehun,saat ia mengetahui kebohongan terbesar sehun.. lama kelamaan bibir sehun melemah,terasa dibibir chun u bibir sehun mulai melepas tautannya secara perlahan,chun u membuka matanya dan melihat sehun yang sudah menutup matanya. Segera chun u menjauhkan kepalanya dan mengoyangkan pelan tubuh sehun.

"sehun!yeobo!yeobo! ireona!jangan tidur!andwe~"teriak chun u,eomma sehun yang sedari tadi melihatnya hanya mengelus punggung menantunya dan menahan isakan

"andwe! Jangan!jangan saat ini!jangan .. aku tak ingin ini terjadi_._andwe!sehunnie~nado..nado saranghae,kau juga sehun jaga hatimu untukku dan tunggu aku dan aegya kita~"lirih chun u tersedu-sedu

"permisi kami akan membersihkan mayat tuan oh sehun"pinta suster

"andwe!siapa kau huh?!beraninya menyebut sehun mayat?!sehun masih hidup!dia hanya tertidur!"teriak chun u dengan airmata yang menghujani wajahnya, terpukul,kehilangan itu yang ia rasakan.

"sstt..chun –ah,iklaskan sehun ne..eomma disini selalu bersamamu.."ucap eomma sehun lembut dan memeluk chun untuk menenangkan

"mereka berbohong eomma..mereka berbohong..sehun hidup eomma..sehun tidak mati..hiks..sehun hanya tidur dan akan bangun esok .."lirih chun u dengan suara mulai melemah

"permisi kami akan segera membawanya"pinta suster tadi

"ne"singkat itulah yang dikatan oleh joonmyeon, joonmyeon dan appa sehun melihat dari ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar itu,mereka juga menyaksikan detik terakhir dimana sehun berada.

'_bahkan kau belum melihat keponakanmu sehun,hyung kecewa padamu,tapi..tenanglah sehun aku,eomma,appa,dan hae won akan menjaga chun u serta calon keponakanku,aku menyayangimu sehun..tenanglah disana oh sehun..'_ begitulah doa joonmyeon dalam hati,ia menitikan airmata rela tidak rela ia harus iklaskan adik semata wayangnya untuk hidup lebih tenang

_'__sehunnie~anak bungsu yang sangat aku sayangi,bagaimana bisa hm?kau meninggalkan appa lebih dulu?padahal appa yang sudah tua tapi kenapa kamu yang pergi sehun?kau belum melihat anakmu sehun..appa akan melindungi dan merawat cucu appa dan chun u dengan baik,yang tenang ne sehun..saranghae'_doa appa sehun yang hanya bisa melihat katil itu tergeletak namja tampan yang berjabat menjadi anaknya

_'_baru_ kemarin eomma melahirkanmu sehun,tapi kenapa sehun?wae?kamu pergi lebih dulu,apa karna sangat nyaman disana hm?eomma akan menyayangi chun u dan cucu eomma seperti eomma menyayangi anak-anak eomma..saranghae chagiya'_doa eomma sehun yang masih setia memeluk chun u

-kissgoodbye-

Pagi hari itu banyak orang masuk dan keluar,datang dan pergi kedalam ruangan keluarga di kediaman chun u,chun u hanya terdiam menatap lurus kedepan,menatap figura besar yang terdapat gambar suaminya,ruangan itu penuh dengan bunga,penuh dengan perlengkapan berdoa penuh dengan wartawan. Chun u sama seperti tadi hanya diam,menangis dalam diam,hanbok hitamnya membungkus rapi dirinya,sanggul rambut lebih menambahkan sederhana dirinya. Tak jarang kalangan artis datang ke rumah chun u untukk ikut berkabu,setetes demi tetes bergantian keluar dari mata indahnya. Ia mengusap perutnya dibalik hanbok hitam,ia berjanji jika anaknya kelak adalah namja,maka ia akan memberikan nama yang sama seperti suaminya,yah ia ingin menamakan anaknya oh sehun. Namun jika anaknya kelas yeoja ia akan memberikan namanya cheonsa,oh cheonsa.

"aakkhh!"teriak chun u,membuat orang disana menatapnya

"aaakkkh!joonmyeon oppa!aakhh!eomma!appa!"teriak chun u hebat,ia tak bisa menahan sakitnya,orang yang dipanggil segera berlari kearah chun u

"w-wae?chun u?ada apa?mengapa berteriak?" Tanya joonmyeon panik.

"aakkhh oppa..sakitttt!"teriak chun u semakin menggelegar membuat para kerabat menatapnya heran

"ada apa chun-astaga!chagia!kau ingin melahiran ne?"Tanya eomma sehun panik

"sepertinya iya eomma"jawab chun u mengatur nafas

"astaga!joonmyeon cepat bawa dia kemobil!"perintah eomma sehun panik

"a-ah?n-ne eomma!"jawab joonmyeon cepat. '_ini baru adik iparku tuhan..bagaimana istriku..hh~'_ rusuh hati joonmyeon

5 jam kemudian….

"aigoo~manisnya cucuku ini hm?tampan ne?sama seperti ayahnya.."ucap appa sehun sambil menggendong bayi mungil itu

"matanya miripku ne eomma?appa?"Tanya chun u yang terbaring lemah di katil rumah sakit tersebut

"ne..kau ingin memeluknya chun u?"tawar appa sehun

"ne appa.. sini chagia..ini eomma"ucap chun u menahan tangis

"chagia~annyeong~ini eomma..dan.. hiks,appa..appamu.. a-ada d-disana..disurga hiks..tapi..appa akan selalu dihatimu chagia.."lirih chun u yang mulai menangis,mengingat kepergian sehun,sehun tak menemaninya saat ia memperjuangkan buah hatinya,namun dihati chun u sehun selalu menguatkannya

"siapa namanya chun u?"Tanya hae won-istri joonmyeon- sambil mengelus kepala bayi mungil itu

"namanya.. sehun..ne,namja tampan ini adalah sehun,oh sehun"ucap chun u sambil tersenyum manis menatap namja mungil yang asik menutup matanya dan menguap sesekali

"mengapa kau memberi nama itu chun u?"Tanya joonmyeon

"karna..itu sudah keinginanku sejak hamil oppa,dan lihatlah dia terlihat seperti sehun bukan?"Tanya chun u

"ah begitu..baiklah,annyeong sehunnie~ini unclemu chagi.."ucap joonmyeon lembut

"annyeong sehun,sebentar lagi anak aunty akan lahir,jika nanti sudah lahir berteman baik dengannya ne?"ucap hae won

"ah..tak terasa aku sudah menjadi nenek,annyeong chagi..ini aku,nenekmu..saranghae"ucap eomma sehun sambil mencium dahi lembut sehun

"chagia eomma benar-benar beruntung bisa memilikimu..saranghae~"ucap chun u sambil mengecup hidung mungil sehun,yang tak terasa chun u meneteskan airmata. Airmata bahagia dan sedih,bahagia karna memiliki anak nan tampan seperti suaminya,sedih karna hanya ia yang akan menyalurkan kasih sayang orang tua kepada sehun.

"terima kasih tuhan..telah memberikan malaikat kecil untuk menemani hariku tanpa sehun"lirih chun u dalam hati.

FIN


End file.
